


We Can Escape

by TeamFlashLance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, AgentCanary, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arrowverse Band Fic, Band Fic, College, College Band, F/F, F/M, Lots of gayyyy, M/M, SuperCorp, cynco - Freeform, i never know what to tag, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFlashLance/pseuds/TeamFlashLance
Summary: Arrowverse College AU.When their lead singer suddenly quits mere weeks from a gig, The Freedom Fighters must find a suitable replacement. What they didn’t expect was for her arrival to make things so complicated for everyone.Set in a universe where our heroes don’t have superpowers, they have to navigate themselves through college and complicated relationships if they ever hope to find themselves in this crazy world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my new fic! I’ve been sitting on this for a while, so I figured I should just post it and hope for the best.  
> The first two chapters introduce our main characters and the premise, after that I'll be introducing some familiar favs from the Arrowverse. I’ll try to post once a week.  
> The main characters are as follows: Barry, Sara, Kara, Cisco, Wally, Alex, and Iris. AKA the members of Freedom Fighters + Iris & Alex.  
> Which means WestAllen & AgentCanary are the main couples, but there will be healthy doses of Cynco & Supercorp + other scattered couples.  
> Alright, enough of my babbling! Onto the story!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or concepts related to any of these TV shows. :)

Wally West stormed angrily into the garage, his vans slapping against the concrete with every menacing step. 

 

Receiving bad news via text message would put anyone in a bad mood. 

 

“What do you mean she just _left_?! What the hell does that even mean?! How is all of her stuff just gone?!” 

 

Barry Allen watched from his spot on the couch as Wally nearly popped a vein with how much anger he was keeping reined. His voice was nearly shaking with controlled anger. 

 

Beside him, Cisco Ramon had his head resting on his hands, rubbing his face tiredly. His shoulder length black hair was tied back in a messy ponytail that rested on his neck. 

 

“I told you, she came by while Barry and I were getting ready for class, boxed up her shit in our room, apologized, and left. I don’t have much else for you, _Wallace_.” Sara Lance responded testily, clearly not in the mood to be yelled at. Especially by someone she considered to be her little brother. 

 

Of all of them, Wally was the youngest, but also the most passionate. And when he expressed his emotions, boy did he express them with vigor. 

 

Wally’s eyebrows scrunched together and he kicked the armchair to release some pent up anger. “What the _fuck_ , Caitlin.” Wally cursed their absent friend. “Why would she do this to us? She knows Battle of the Bands is in four-fucking-weeks!”

 

Cisco sighed and Barry turned to him again, patting him on the back. This had to be the biggest betrayal for Cisco. He was the one who’d been friends with Caitlin the longest and had the closest connection.

 

Though not as long as Barry and Cisco. Cisco and Caitlin had been in the same psychology class in high school while Barry had opted for anatomy that semester instead. But ever since then, the three had been great friends. Nearly inseparable. 

 

“Maybe someone should text her.” Cisco suggested. “Maybe she has a perfectly good explanation for why she up and left and didn’t show up for rehearsal.” 

 

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. “You really think that wasn’t the first thing I tried? She hasn’t answered me or Barry and it’s been _hours_.” The blonde snapped. 

 

Cisco opened his mouth angrily to retort back but he was stopped when Barry cut in immediately. 

 

“Okay, guys. It’s no use jumping down each others’ throats. I know we’re all stressed and on edge, but fighting won’t help. We have to stay together.”

 

Sara slumped in her seat at the counter in defeat and Wally groaned, leaning against the fridge. “Barry’s right. We need to calm down. Let’s go get hammered.” She suggested. 

 

That made Wally scoff. It annoyed him that the rest of them wouldn’t let him drink. He had a fake ID and everything. Wally had a feeling it had to do with his sister, Iris, who likely instilled the fear of god in them. “I’m underage remember?” 

 

“So Wally gets a Shirley Temple and the rest of us can go drink our body weight, yeah?” Sara tacked on. 

 

Cisco barked out a laugh and Barry grinned. Immediately, some of the tension left the room. 

 

“Later, Sara. It’s four in the afternoon.” Barry shook his head fondly. “Right now, we need to decide what we’re doing.” 

 

Cisco quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He asked. 

 

“I mean, are we going to disband the band. Or.... ya know, find a replacement?” Barry asked softly.

 

This was a shitty, shitty conversation to have right now. But he and Sara had known about Caitlin’s odd departure since ten this morning and had been sitting on it ever since. 

 

Which means plenty of ideas had already ran through his head. Plenty of thoughts and justifications for why Caitlin left. 

 

But she was ignoring them, she’d moved all of her things out of their shared apartment, and she hadn’t shown up to practice. Suffice to say, she had quit the band. There was no other reason. 

 

“We’re not giving up this band. Guys.... Come on, we can’t.” Wally pleaded. 

 

Cisco honestly looked like he _was_ ready to give it up. Sara looked stoic as usual. Barry didn’t know what he wanted. 

 

Going on without Caitlin would be so, so painful. She was their lead singer, a core member of their group. And basically like a sister to them all. 

 

But the thought of giving up the band..... Well that was much worse. He’d found himself in this band, they all had. They’d found themselves in the music and in eachother. 

 

This band was a part of them now and there was no way he was giving that up. He’d found himself a niche with these people. 

 

Barry wasn’t exactly outgoing, didn’t have many friends. None of them did really, they were a band of outcasts but they always stuck together.

 

And that wasn’t about to change. 

 

“I’m not giving up on this band, Wally. But everyone needs to agree. This is everyone’s band, we all get a say. So lets take a vote.” Barry told them, receiving nods in response. 

 

“All those in favor of going on without Caitlin and finding a new lead singer?” Wally asked, raising his own hand and looking around at the others. 

 

Barry raised his hand immediately, nodding at Wally whose eyes shone with gratefulness.

 

This band meant more to Wally than any of the rest of them. Being a music major (with a minor in mechanical engineering), this band was a definite stepping off point for Wally. A way for him to possibly get his foot in the industry.

 

It took Sara a moment but she raised her hand firmly, smiling at Barry. He grinned back. He’d definitely formed a close bond with Sara. Next to Cisco, she probably knew him better than anyone.

 

It was down to Cisco, and the others turned to look at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

 

Finally, after a good thirty seconds, Cisco raised his hand too, much to the relief of the other three. “This is gonna be hard guys. We have to find someone and teach them our cover songs and setlist in less than four weeks.” 

 

“We can do it, Cisco.” Wally affirmed. 

The two shared an affectionately brotherly glance before Cisco nodded.

 

“We’re not going to do some ‘all-hands-in’ bullshit are we?” Sara asked sardonically. 

 

Cisco snorted. “We’re not the fucking Scooby Gang, Sara.” 

 

Wally laughed. Barry stood up and picked up his bass, strumming a few easy notes with a smile.

 

“Okay, gang. Guess we’re on the hunt for a new lead singer!” Barry imitated said Scooby Gang leader and grinned at them, clapping his hands together while his guitar hung off his shoulder. 

 

This was going to be interesting. He just hoped there were people willing to audition for their little cover band so late in the semester.

 

Maybe it was time they recruited some outside help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next communion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’ve got the new chapter up already. I had the first two written up before I even posted so you get two chapters in one day!  
> They WILL meet next chapter because that’s the audition chapter.  
> Until then, enjoy!

“What do you mean, _you got kicked off the academic decathlon team_? How does that happen, exactly?” 

 

Kara Danvers sighed in irritation. This was the fourth person that had asked her this and her explanation was always the same. 

 

“Lets just say Winn and I had some “creative differences”.” Kara responded moodily, her chin resting on her pile of books. 

 

Lena rubbed her back soothingly. “Which means, you two had a huge fight or the brainy equivalent of a pissing contest and as leader he kicked you off the team?” 

 

Kara glared at her girlfriend, cursing the fact that she knew her so well. When she didn’t answer, Lena nodded in understanding, taking her silence as a confirmation. 

 

“Why don’t you find something else to join? Take your mind off of it? Who knows, maybe you’ll find something better.” Lena suggested calmly. 

 

Kara glanced up at her miserably. “Like what? We’re halfway through the semester! There are practically no clubs or teams that are recruiting new members. Guess I’ll just wait until next semester. Maybe I’ll take up knitting to get through those long hours with nothing to do....” 

 

The other woman’s eyes widened. “What? Kara, sweetie, no. We’ll find you something. We can sick Alex, maybe even Maggie on it too, alright?” 

 

Kara pouted. “Are you sure? I know you’re busy with your internship right now.” 

 

Lena chuckled. “I’ll always have time to help you. You’re more important to me than some internship, okay?” 

 

Nodding, Kara pulled Lena in for a sweet kiss on the lips. “Do you know how much I love you? I don’t even want to think about how much of a mess I’d be without you...” 

 

“I like to think we balance eachother out. I’m the levelheaded one, you’re the empathetic one. Perfectly balanced.” Lena shook her head and smiled, brushing a stray hair away from Kara’s face. 

 

Kara grinned back, still feeling sad inside, but wanting to put on a smile for her incredible girlfriend that was trying so hard to make her feel better. 

 

Things had been rough with Winn for a while. They had been such close friends in high school. In any academic club they could get into, in marching band together, in choir. They took almost all the same classes. 

 

It had continued that way for their first year in college too. Joined at the hip, they made sure to coordinate their classes and made sure to apply for the same dormitory even if they couldn’t share a room. 

 

And then sophomore year had happened. Kara met Lena then at a rush for Kappa Theta Epsilon (their sorority), and the two hit it off immediately. _Instant chemistry_ , as her sister Alex liked to say. 

 

Well, Winn hadn’t taken kindly to his best friend slowly but steadily blowing him off more and more for someone else. And as it turned out, Winn had also been insanely _jealous_. After a particularly nasty verbal fight, Winn told her he loved her, in a non-platonic way (as Winn himself put it). 

 

While Kara identified as a bisexual, she did not have those feelings for Winn, whom she considered her brother. Which was a double slap to the face for Winn. The rejection stung bad and the consequential heartbreak was the main reason why they drifted apart over the past year and half. 

 

Winn was bitter and embarrassed while Kara was equally embarrassed and guilty. Not a good combination. 

 

“You couldn’t be more right babe. The yin to my yang.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and snuggled close to her, taking comfort in her sheer warmth. 

 

“I hate to interrupt this little love-fest, as cute as it is, but I need to steal Kara away.” Jimmy Olsen slammed on the breaks of his bike right beside the bench Kara and Lena were currently cuddled on. 

 

Lena groaned, glaring playfully at Jimmy. “Come on, Olsen. Can’t you find someone else to be your project partner?” 

 

Jimmy chuckled. “Sorry ma’am, no can do. I wouldn’t want anyone else proofreading my articles or giving me advice.” 

 

Kara smiled, glad to have a friend like Jimmy. No, they didn’t have as much in common as her and Winn, but they were both in the journalism program. Which meant they got the chance to work together and bounce ideas off each-other a lot.

 

And Jimmy was a really sweet guy. Always kind and courteous. And he and Lena had a really funny rapport. Jimmy took all of Lena’s bite with a smile and even shot back a quip of his own from time to time. 

 

“Fine fine.” Lena sighed dramatically. “You can have your turn. I’ll see you later tonight?” Lena asked, turning to Kara and standing up to help Kara stuff her books back into her bag.

 

Kara kissed Lena one more time, closing her eyes to bask in the kiss if only for a moment. Then she pulled away with a dopey smile and shrugged her backpack on. She gripped the handlebars of her bike that had been propped up against the tree near them and mounted it. 

 

“I love you.” Kara smiled. 

 

“I love you more.” Lena winked. 

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes at their cuteness. Kara knew he secretly found them adorable though. 

 

Kara used one hand to wave goodbye to her girlfriend as Jimmy led them to their Mass Media Law class held in Kittredge Hall. It was across campus so Kara had plenty of time to think. Mostly about what Lena had said. 

 

Yes, she could try and find something else to do. But what? All the academic teams had long since started and wouldn’t be looking for new members. Kara was absolute garbage at most sports so that was out of the question. She didn’t play an instrument anymore and choir auditions had been during the first week of the semester. 

 

What else was there? Kara couldn’t think of any other talents she may have. She’d never ventured out and tried anything else. She wasn’t a shy person, just someone that had always stuck to what she was good at. 

 

She definitely never thought her best friend (ex-best friend?) would shun her and kick her off the team. 

 

Jimmy tried to talk to her a bit on the ride their but Kara was mostly somewhere else. Stuck in her own head, really.

 

She continued her internal pity-party until they reached their desired hall and locked up their bikes. 

 

“Hey, you feeling okay? You seem off today.” Jimmy observed, tightening the strap of his shoulder bag. 

 

Kara waved him off. “I’m fine. Just stupid friend-drama. It’s no big deal.” 

 

“Well, if you ever need my help with something, I’m here, okay?” Jimmy assured her, holding open the door for her. 

 

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Kara responded to both his statement and his politeness. “That means a lot to me.” 

 

Jimmy just crouched down and bumped her shoulder, smiling as they made their way to front and sat down.

 

Jimmy pulled out his notepad and began writing down the notes already written on the board when Kara’s phone beeped in her pocket.

 

She quickly opened up her phone and thumbed through it, finding a lengthy message from Alex’s girlfriend Maggie.

 

_Hey Kara! Lena just texted me & told me ur looking for a new club to join. I didn’t find a club per-say, but it’s music related. Alex tells me ur an incredible singer! I was heading to dance class when I spotted this bright flyer on the board outside the music hall. You should audition. I kno the keyboardist & he’s super nice. Give it a shot! -Maggie_

 

Attached was a picture of a flyer with bright red lettering and a beautifully done graffiti in the background.

 

WANTED: Female vocalist for an alt rock cover band called ‘The Freedom Fighters’

Meets: Mon, Wed, Fri @4pm

Auditions: October 9th @6pm in Hellems Music Hall, Room 175. Pick your own song. 

For more information, contact us at freedomfighters@gmail.com

 

Kara picked at the inside hem of her sweater. She was grateful to Maggie for looking, but she wasn’t sure if this was for her....

 

An alternative rock cover band? Not really her style. Plus, the only singing she did was karaoke since she hadn’t had time for choir before this. 

 

“Hey, what’s that?” Jimmy asked, unable to stop himself from noticing the bright picture of the flyer on her phone. 

 

Kara blushed a little. “Oh, I’m just looking for some other activity to join and Maggie sent me this. Thought I’d be interested.” 

 

Jimmy read it through and smiled at the end. “I’ve heard of them. I took a gen ed english course with their bassist. Really tall, shy guy, but he was really nice. Reminded me of you minus the shyness. You should do it.”

 

“You think so?” Kara asked skeptically. 

 

“Totally.” Jimmy confirmed. “You always murder those karaoke songs. Your voice is the best I’ve ever heard, Kara. I’m sure Alex would be backing me up here, she always praises your voice. Besides, it’s just an audition, right? No commitments have to be made yet.” 

 

She nodded in agreement. He had a valid point. She might as well check it out, what harm could it do? “Good point. Maybe I’ll give it a try.” 

 

Jimmy grinned in triumph and turned back to his notes while Kara examined the flyer. 

 

Auditions were tomorrow at six, that gave her plenty of time to pick out a song. The problem was the genre. Maybe Alex could help her out? Rock was a little more in her sisters wheelhouse. 

 

It was settled, tonight, she’d stop by her sisters apartment and pick out a song. Tomorrow, she’d audition for The Freedom Fighters.

 

Oof.

 

She just hoped she didn’t choke and embarrass herself in front of these people.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot going on the next five days or so (college life! Yay?), therefore, I thought I’d update with a new chapter so you guys aren’t waiting another week.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!  
> (By the way, if you haven’t heard “Songbird” by Oasis, GO LISTEN. All of Oasis’ songs are freakin incredible. :)

 

 

 

“Soooo? How’s the search for our new lead singer going, boys?” Sara asked, marching into the small, empty classroom where her fellow bandmates were all sitting around the front desk. 

 

Cisco looked beyond traumatized, Wally was leaning back in his chair, looking defeated. And Barry was slumped forward with his face pressed against the desk. 

 

“That well, huh?” Sara winced when she noticed their expressions. 

 

“It’s been _awful_.” Cisco whined. “I’ve never listened to so many tone-deaf people in my entire life.” 

 

“Candidate number 11 yodeled for five minutes straight, Sara. _Five_ minutes.” Barry looked dazed when he pulled his face away from the desk to look at her. He looked like he was a man about to go insane.

 

“And her yodeling wasn’t even any good.” Wally added, rubbing his temples. “It was like listening to a bad parody of someone pretending to yodel.” 

 

“What made them think it was appropriate to yodel at an audition for an alt band?” Sara asked, dumbfounded as she took the empty seat next to Cisco. 

 

Wally shook his head. “Ya got me. Maybe it was a prank...” 

 

Cisco sighed. “There was the one girl, Felicity, right? She wasn’t too bad.” 

 

“No, she wasn’t. But her voice was too light and airy. Doesn’t fit with our sound. But still, she could sing in key and could actually project. If we don’t get any more contenders, I say we give her a call.” Barry explained. 

 

Wally nodded. “I agree. Now, who do we have next?” 

 

Sara peered over at the table. “We have a Ms. Thea Queen.” 

 

Wait. Queen?

 

“Oliver didn’t tell me his sister was auditioning when he was helping me put up flyers this morning.” Barry whispered to Wally. 

 

On the outside, Oliver Queen was the typical college frat boy. He got all the ladies, was incredibly good-looking, was the captain of the lacrosse team, and had all the professors wrapped around his finger. And ya know, him and his family were filthy fucking rich. 

 

But underneath that facade, he was kind. He’d put a stop to several instances where guys had been picking on Barry, mostly for his tall, lanky body and awkwardness around other people. 

 

He volunteered during the summer at several different charities and he’d been the instigator of several on-campus policies that protected students from a variety of bad situations. 

 

Because of that, he and Barry had become friends. It was a friendship Barry was very grateful for. 

 

Wally quirked an eyebrow and shrugged in response as Thea walked in, smiling. 

 

“Hi guys.” She waved. 

 

Cisco and Barry waved back, surprised but interested to see if she could actually sing. “Hey Thea. So, what are you singing for us today?”

 

-

 

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” Kara repeated over and over again as she clung tight to her sisters waist. Alex took a tight right turn and her motorcycle breezed between two cars.

 

Her voice was muffled by the helmet, but Alex could hear her loud and clear. “Relax, Kara. You’ll do amazing. That Oasis cover you were practicing last night? Freakin amazing. You’ll knock it out of the park.” 

 

“Thanks for coming with me. And picking out the song for me.” Kara hugged Alex from behind just as Alex turned into the parking lot outside the music building.

 

Alex removed her helmet and tapped Kara’s nose. “No need to thank me, Kara. You know I’m always here to cheer you on.” 

 

“You’re the best.” Kara slung her arm around Alex’s shoulder as the two walked towards the main entrance of the music building. 

 

When they entered the main lobby, there were sounds coming from all directions. Instruments, vocals, music being played over radios. 

 

“So this is what the music building looks like. I wonder if it’s always this loud.” Alex observed. 

 

Kara shrugged and squinted her eyes to read the tiny plastic plaque with the room numbers. “Probably, I’m sure all music majors have to practice a lot.” She gripped her sisters arm and turned left. “C’mon, room 175 is this way.” 

 

They both stopped just outside the door when they heard another voice singing inside the room. 

 

She was good. No, scratch that. She was _great_. And she was currently killing a rendition of “Mean” by Taylor Swift. 

 

Kara’s nerves rattled her even further and she leaned against the wall, suddenly rethinking this whole idea. 

 

“Kara....” Alex shook her head. “I know what you’re thinking. That girl isn’t that great. She doesn’t seem to have near the range you have given that note she just fracked. And she’s singing a pop song. This band is alternative. You’re going to get brownie points for coming prepared, I know it.” 

 

The girl inside the room had stopped midway through Alex’s reassurances, not that either of them had noticed.

 

Alex placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and squeezed. “You’ll be great. And I’ll be right out here waiting on the other side. Ready to celebrate your victory.” 

 

Kara nodded, her nerves lessening but not going away. It did feel good to have Alex here. Someone who’d support her no matter what happened. 

 

Suddenly the door the right of them opened and out walked Thea Queen, aka, one of the richest students to ever attend this school. 

 

She kept her eyes straight forward as she walked away with a triumphant smile, ignoring the two of the completely. 

 

Oh great. So rich HBIC Thea Queen had auditioned? There was no way anyone in their right mind _wouldn’t_ choose her. She could probably buy them all new instruments, fund events. This band would be nuts to turn her away. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes, reading Kara like a open book. “You’re way too easy to read, Kara. Take a deep breath and have fun. Forget about Thea Queen.” 

 

Kara gulped and nodded, giving Alex another hug. 

 

“Kara Danvers?” A voice piped in, tapping her on the shoulder. 

 

She turned around and was met with the smiling face of a very tall man holding a guitar. He had short black hair and kind brown eyes. 

 

“I’m Ray. Lena said to meet you here for your audition?” He added. 

 

“Oh! Right. Hi Ray. Thanks so much for helping me out. I really appreciate it.” Kara held out her hand which he shook vigorously. 

 

He grinned brightly, making Kara grin too. He had a very infectious smile. “It’s no problem. Lena’s in my business math class and she mentioned her girlfriend was auditioning and needed a guitarist. I don’t play as much as I used to, but I do it for fun.” He held up his acoustic guitar as if to prove himself. 

 

Kara giggled and nodded. “I’m sure you’ll be great. I think I’ll feel better having you there.”

 

If possible, Ray’s grin widened. “Awesome! You ready?” 

 

“Yep.” Kara smiled, turning to hug Alex a third time.  

 

Alex, who’d been watching the exchange in amusement, kissed Kara’s cheek. “Good luck.” 

 

With her head held high, Kara marched through the door and to the table, causing the four people sitting at the table to look up immediately. Ray followed excitedly in her wake. 

 

“Hi. I’m Kara Danvers. This is my friend Ray, he’ll be playing acoustic for my audition.” 

 

The man with long black hair stood up and shook her hand. He had an easy smile as he gestured to his fellow bandmates. “Kara, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Cisco. That’s Wally, Barry, and that ray of sunshine is Sara.” 

 

Sara glared at Cisco and pinched his thigh before looking up to Kara with sultry eyes and a flirtatious smile. “Nice to meet you, Kara.” 

 

Barry stood up next and gestured to the expanse of room behind Kara. “You can find somewhere to stand and warm up if you’d like. Whenever you’re ready just let us know.” 

 

Kara nodded gratefully and pulled Ray back a little so they could set up. 

 

-

 

“She seems normal. Not overly confident but she doesn’t have stage-fright.” Barry observed in a whisper as Kara walked away. 

 

“She adorable.” Cisco smiled. 

 

“She’s fucking _hot_.” Sara added under her breath. 

 

Wally snorted, leaning back and behind Barry and Cisco to whisper to Sara. “Down girl. We don’t need your intense eye-fucking to scare the poor girl off.” 

 

Barry, who was taking a sip of coffee choked on it as he laughed. Cisco thumped him on the back as he coughed violently. 

 

“Killjoy.” Sara muttered moodily. 

 

Kara and Ray had finished setting up Ray’s chair just as Barry’s breathing got back to normal. 

 

“Okay. I’m ready.” Kara cleared her throat, pushing her glasses up her nose a little. 

 

“Show us what you’ve got.” Wally grinned, leaning back in his chair. 

 

Kara took a deep breath and the four of them immediately saw a change in her demeanor as if she’d mentally switched gears. 

 

She nodded to Ray who began strumming the opening riff to Oasis’ “Songbird”. Kara tapped her foot to the tune as she prepared to sing her opening lines. 

 

Barry’s head immediately snapped to look at Sara, whose face had a mixture of disbelief and pain all over it. He reached behind Cisco to squeeze her shoulder, thankful for his long arms. 

 

Sara’s eyelids fluttered and her eyebrows furrowed at Barry’s comforting touch. She glanced momentarily at him in gratitude as her hand covered his and squeezed. Her head remained straight though as she watched Kara in an almost trance-like state. 

 

Barry faced forward again just as Kara opened her mouth to sing.

 

_Talking to the songbird yesterday_  
_Flew me to a past not far away_  
_She's a little pilot in my mind_  
_Singing songs of love to pass the time_

_Gonna write a song so she can see_  
_Give her all the love she gives to me_  
_Talk of better days that have yet to come_  
_Never felt this love from anyone_

_She's not anyone_  
_She's not anyone_  
_She's not anyone_

Cisco and Wally exchanged triumphant yet dumbfounded glances. Fist-bumping and grinning like giddy children.

 _A man can never dream these kind of things_  
_Especially when she came and spread her wings_  
_Whispered in my ear the things I'd like_  
_Then she flew away into the night_

Barry watched in awe of this woman. He’d never heard a voice so mesmerizing. It was the perfect combination of sultry, sweet, raspy, yet just a little rough around the edges to fit their bands’ style. It was also plainly obvious that she had a passion that served her both in life and in her talent as a singer.

 _Gonna write a song so she can see_  
_Give her all the love she gives to me_  
_Talk of better days that have yet to come_  
_Never felt this love from anyone_

_She's not anyone_  
_She's not anyone_  
_She's not anyone_

Kara, feeling the need to show off a bit, took the last phrase up an octave, just to show off her range. 

 

When Ray finished the closing guitar riff, the four band members stood up and gave them a standing ovation. 

 

Ray nudged Kara with his foot and grinned up at her, giving her a thumbs-up. 

 

“Wow.” Wally shook his head. 

 

“That was incredible.” Barry agreed, a seemingly permanent smile on his face. 

 

“Are you sure you’re not professionally trained?” Sara asked. 

 

Kara smiled sheepishly and adjusted her glasses. “Just some high school choir is all.” 

 

“Well then you’ve got a helluva lot of natural talent, girl.” Cisco’s eyebrows raised at Kara’s revelation. “Look, at the risk of moving too fast and seeming too eager, how long do you need to decide if you want to try this out?” 

 

Kara thought for a moment about the implications of Cisco’s question. From the way it sounded, it was almost like they’d already decided they wanted her in their band. Over _the_ Thea Queen. Maybe they weren’t as shallow as she thought. 

 

“Yeah, because we’d really like for you to come to our rehearsal tomorrow so we can hear what you sound like with us.” Wally piped in. 

 

Kara glanced at all of them. Sara had been more quiet than she initially thought she would be. The way she’d talked before was so confident and knowing. Had Kara done something? 

 

“You guys really want me in your band?” Kara asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Absolutely”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

The four of them all said at the same time. 

 

Ray chuckled from his seat where he still had his guitar resting on his leg, one arm draped over it. He didn’t seem concerned with all the attention being on Kara and no one acknowledging him. On the contrary, he looked giddy and proud of his new friend. 

 

“Then I’d love to be a part of your band.” Her statement was met with a cheer of joy from Wally as he and Barry high-fived. 

 

Kara giggled at their excitement. “Rehearsal is at 4, right?” 

 

“Yep! Can’t wait to see you there, Kara. Thanks so much for coming by. You have no idea what you’re doing for us here.” Cisco shook her hand again as Ray stood up. 

 

“We wish we could stay and get to know you better, but Cisco over here has an ass-ton of Physics homework and I have to meet up with my sister for dinner. She’ll kill me if I’m late again.”

 

“I get it, no worries. Plenty of time for that tomorrow, right? And thank you all so much.” Kara shook all their hands again, lingering on Barry who’s eyes shone happily.

 

He seemed ridiculously nice and Kara couldn’t help but wonder if this was the guy Jimmy had talked about. He didn’t seem all that awkward. 

 

As Kara walked over to pick up her stuff and Wally and Cisco began talking excitedly about what songs they could add to their repertoire, Barry turned to Sara. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly. 

 

“Of course.” Sara grinned lazily. But Barry could see that it was fake. When Barry continued looking at her skeptically, Sara huffed. “I love the song, Barry. I’m fine, really.” 

 

Barry stepped closer, making sure no one else could hear. “I just know how hard it must be for you to hear that song...”

 

“I said it’s fine.” Sara snapped. 

 

Barry curled away and nodded, swallowing heavily. 

 

Sara sighed and slumped a little. “I’m sorry. The song just brings up memories is all. But I promise, I’m okay.” She gripped his shoulder reassuringly, trying to show that she was grateful that he cared. She was just shit at expressing her feelings. 

 

“Okay.” Barry smiled a little. “Just know I’m here for you if you want to talk about it.” 

 

“Thanks, Barry.” She smiled back. It was little sad, but a smile nonetheless. “Now c’mon! Let’s go celebrate the fact that we just found a kickass lead singer.” 

 

Barry and Sara walked back over to Cisco and Wally to join their conversation.

 

“Bye guys!” Kara called, receiving a multitude of different goodbyes from the four. 

 

Ray led Kara out the door where Alex was waiting. The moment Kara was out the door, Alex jumped her with a hug.

 

“I knew it! I knew you’d kill it! What did I tell you?! I heard everything they said in there! I told you you’d blow em away!” Alex jumped up and down as they hugged in the hall, attracting weird stares from scattered students passing by.

 

Kara laughed. “You’re always right. I better just used to it.” Kara looked over at Ray who was watching them. “Come here, Ray. You were fantastic too. I couldn’t have done that without you.” 

 

Kara and Alex turned their bodies towards him and pulled him into their hug. The three of them hugged in triumph before Alex invited him to go out and celebrate with them and Lena.

 

As they walked back out towards their respective vehicles, Kara grinned to herself. It had been a long time since she’d felt this content about something.

 

Her next test would be to impress the band tomorrow at rehearsal. But instead of feeling nervous, she was excited to begin. Being in a band was a completely different ballgame than choir and certainly different than the academic decathlon. And Kara was more than up to the task of exploring this unknown path. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! The next couple of chapters will be “band bonding time”. I enjoy writing scenes for the five main characters because in the Arrowverse, aside from Barry and Cisco (and even them a little), they have barely interacted at all lately. 
> 
> But don’t fret, we WILL get to the romances (which I’m sure many of you are waiting for). And the music side/drama of things will start ramping up as they approach Battle Of The Bands!
> 
> Until then, hope you enjoy!

Kara was shaking with excited energy as she made her way to the place Barry had texted her. 

He’d mentioned something about a garage in an auto-shop that Wally worked at.

She came to a shop just outside campus called JJ’s. It was rather big for an autoshop, with one large building and three smaller ones behind it. 

As soon as she dismounted her bike, a head popped out from the main building. 

“Can I help you?” The young man asked. 

Kara pushed her bike towards him, putting on a friendly smile. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. Is this where The Freedom Fighters practice?” 

His face lit up in recognition. “Ahh, you’re the new singer they managed to snag. I heard you really blew them away at the audition.” Kara blushed. “I’m Jefferson, but please call me Jax. I’m a good friend of Sara’s. C’mon, they practice in the empty garage over here.” 

Kara shook his hand. “Do you work with the band or here at the shop?” She asked, following Jax to the farthest right building. As they got closer, she could hear someone playing a tune on the keyboard. 

“I work here at the shop. My dad owns it and I work as his manager. Helps me pay rent and chip away at my school loans.” Jax answered, wiping his slightly greasy hands on a rag.

“Oh, you go to the university too?” Kara asked, pleasantly surprised. 

Jax nodded. “Yup. Engineering program. That’s how I met Wally, actually.” 

“You don’t play any instruments? Or sing?” She nudged him lightly with a smile. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Nope. Definitely not. Sara tried to get me into the drums back in high school, but I was shit at it. And singing? Hell no. I could probably dance circles around you though.” He winked, making Kara giggle as they stopped in front of the large garage door. 

Jax did a fancy knock to the tune of some Green Day song Kara couldn’t recall. He was rewarded when the door slid up from the bottom, revealing Cisco and a very hippy-like area. Exactly what Kara expected from them. A cool, relaxed, college band with nothing but their love of music motivating them. She adored it.

There was an old, brown couch and a mini fridge stuffed in the back underneath the only window. Lights were strung up all around the room, making it glow. And set up randomly in the center of the room on top of a giant rug was their instruments. 

“Danvers!” Sara glanced over at her and called out from the couch where she and Wally were currently in a heated game of some old game Kara had no idea about. 

Kara waved to her and Wally. Cisco pat her on the back as she passed by him and into the room. She felt a little awkward, feeling like she was intruding on them. But for the most part, it was a very chill feeling. 

“Thanks, Jax!” She called back to him. He waved with a smile and began talking to Cisco, leaving Kara free to take a look around.

Barry grinned and stood up from where he’d been sitting on the floor between Sara and Wally’s legs, walking over to Kara.

“Hey Kara. As soon as those fools finish their game, we can get started. Wally’s been itching for a rematch ever since Sara kicked his ass in Forza.” Barry rolled his eyes fondly. “Do you want something to drink? We have all the heart-attack inducing energy drinks you could ask for. Or cranberry juice, maybe? Wally’s been on a health kick and Sara told him cranberry juice is good for his urinary tract or something. Or we have water if that works better for you.”

Kara giggled at Barry’s awkward rambling. Okay, so he _was_ awkward. But it certainly wasn’t in a bad way. It was more adorable and endearing than anything else. “Just water for me, please. Need my throat in tip-top shape.” 

“Right, of course.” Barry smiled and smacked his forehead lightly. I’ll go get it for you.” He hurried away to the mini fridge, cursing Sara when she stuck her foot out and tripped him for walking in front of the screen.

Wally howled with laughter as Cisco slid up to Kara. “Bit of dump, eh? But it’s kinda like our second home.” 

“I love it, actually. It’s homey, lived in. I can’t imagine how it could be productive to rehearse somewhere where you can’t express yourself.” Kara assured him, smiling widely as the lights on the ceiling began twinkling. Probably the automated ones that changed with the flick of a setting. 

Cisco looked rather shocked by her answer. “I knew you were our kinda people.” He shook his head. “Wait till you see our apartment. Now _that_ shit is a mess.”

“You all live together?” Kara asked curiously. She was liking them more and more with every bit of information she learned about them. They all just seemed so comfortable and close-knit. 

Cisco laughed. “Yeah. It’s uh, interesting? It’s only a two bedroom, so Barry, Wally, and I all have to share a room.” 

“Sara gets her own?” Kara held in a laugh at the thought of all three men sharing a single bedroom. 

She regretted her question though, when Cisco’s smile dropped immediately. “Uh, well, she didn’t used to. We had another roommate but she left a few days ago. She used to be Sara’s bedroom-mate.” 

Kara nodded, not prying any further as she sensed she’d touched a nerve. 

They were saved from any more of this awkward tension when Wally whooped in triumph. 

“Aha! Take that Sara Lance! I am the Street Fighter champion!” Wally stood up on the couch amidst Sara’s glares and started chanting. “Wally! Wally! Wal-ahh!” He screeched at the end as Sara shoved him off the other end.

Barry laughed as payback for before and walked back over to Kara and Cisco. Wally was grumbling about cranky-ass sore losers with anger issues as he rubbed his sore butt and Sara shut down the game. 

“Here’s your water. Sorry it took so long. Those two distracted me.” He thumbed back at the other two. 

Kara waved him off just as Sara and Wally joined them. “Alright, guys. I figured we could start off with something easy. Kara, do you know the lyrics to Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus?” Cisco asked her. 

She was sheepish when she answered. “Sort of? I might need a quick refresher.” 

“No problem. We need to warm up anyways. Here.” Wally tossed her his yellow iPod and earbuds with a grin. “Take a listen. I have the sheet music in there too. Just flip through until you find the sheet music for the vocals. Our last singer was female too so it’s already in the right key and octave.” 

Sara smiled and picked up her guitar. “If this goes well, and I think it will, we’ll be giving you our setlist and other songs we like to fool around with. It’s okay if you don’t know them all.” She assured Kara, putting Kara’s immediate doubts to rest. 

Kara nodded gratefully at the other woman as she stuck an earbud in and sat on the stool facing them all. 

She found the setup odd, with them all in a circle facing eachother. But she guessed it had something to do with them playing cohesively as one unit and being able to connect with their fellow band members. 

Cisco found his place behind his keyboard, visibly relaxing as he placing his fingers on the keys and played a low, but fast tune. 

The music in her ears started up as her eyes shifted to Wally. He was tying a yellow bandana around his forehead, drumsticks already in hand. When he was settled, he began thumping a beat on the bass and snare, his eyes closing in concentration. 

Her eyes finally landed on Barry and Sara, who’d just finished tuning eachother and were now trading riffs, playful smiles on their faces as they glared at eachother. 

Kara watched in awe as their fingers flew across the frets at lightning speed. Barry was faster, but Sara added more flourishes to her notes, probably a product of her being the lead electric guitar and Barry being the electric bass. While Barry was the backbone of the band, his instrument was quieter and he didn’t show off as much for the crowd. 

Kara had seen enough bands play to know that to be true for most of them. 

Barry was the closest to her, so his back was almost completely facing her. Which meant she could see Sara more. 

And look, Kara Danvers would never cheat. She was in love with her girlfriend and would never do anything to jeopardize that.

But she could definitely admit how attractive Sara Lance was. Especially as a light sheen of sweat glistened on her body and the veins in her muscular arm bulged with the effort of playing so rigorously. Her perfectly blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and a white bandana adorning her head. Not to mention those beautiful blue eyes...

 _Whoa. Snap out of it Kara!_ Her inner voice snapped. Forcing her to remember that she was supposed to be memorizing this song. It was a good thing Kara was a quick study. 

She clicked replay on the song and glanced back around at the rest of the band. 

They all had very similar clothes on. T-shirts, hoodies, jeans, sneakers. In Wally’s case, bright orange suspenders. 

It made her feel a little out of the loop since she had on yoga pants and a knit sweater. But they hadn’t said anything so maybe they didn’t care?

She also noticed Cisco and Barry had put on bandanas too. Barry a red one, and Cisco a black one. Must’ve been a band thing. She secretly hoped she got one too. 

After a few minutes, Barry tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. 

“Ready?” He asked when she took one earbud out of her ear. 

She nodded and stood up, a mixture of nerves and excitement in the pit of her stomach. This was it, her final test to see if she fit it with these people.

She wanted it more than she realized. She wanted to be accepted by this group of goofy outcasts that were like a family. She’d only ever had that with three people. One of which was her actual family, one was her girlfriend, and another which had since imploded right before her eyes. 

It was a tough pill to swallow, but Kara was indeed an outcast. Which made it ironic, really, that she was an outcast wanting to be accepted by outcasts. 

Wally was grinning from ear to ear. “Ready?” He asked her. 

Kara nodded enthusiastically, watching as Wally and Sara both started up the song. 

_Her name is Noel_  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

It was a little slower than the song played on Wally’s iPod, but Kara thought it suited them well. 

When she looked up at Barry to see him grinning at her in encouragement, she smiled wide and bopped her head to his bass accompanied with Wally’s beat on the bass drum. 

She hadn’t sang much in the past few years, but she could feel all her memories and old skills from choir coming back to her. 

It felt incredible. 

 _'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby_  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh

 _Her boyfriend's a dick_  
He brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an I-Roc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

Sara smirked at her as she sang the verse and Kara couldn’t help but blush a little, feeling like Sara was most definitely flirting with her. 

 _'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh

 _Oh yeah, dirt bag_  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'

 _Man I feel like mold_  
It's prom night and I am lonely, lo and behold  
She's walkin' over to me this must be fake  
My lip starts to shake

_How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?_

Cisco was watching her too, and if she hadn’t been well-practiced in the art of being at the center of attention, she probably would have collapsed under all the scrutiny and pressure. 

 _I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby_  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you ooh"

_Ooh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Ooh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin', Oh ohh._

Barry and Sara finished up the song with a flourish and Kara bit her lip as she glanced around at all of them. 

“Welp, I’m sold.” Wally hit the bass drum a couple times in excitement. 

Cisco shook his head. “That was fucking _awesome_ , Kara. Please tell me you’re in.” 

Sara looked extremely impressed and Barry still had that dopey, excited smile on his face. 

“I’m in.” She confirmed with a solid nod of her head, laughing when Wally fist-pumped. 

“Fuck, we’re going to murder those other bands.” Cisco’s eyes were shining with something akin to mischief.  

Barry looked at Kara’s confused face. “Oh yeah.” He laughed nervously. “I think we forget to tell you that the first round of battle of the bands is in like, two weeks?” 

Kara gulped. “T-two weeks?” She was definitely not aware of this. Though now it made sense as to why they’re were so desperate for a singer and why they were relieved to have found her.

“Uh, yeah. Is that okay? We only have like, two songs we’re rehearsing for it. Two weeks is plenty of time, trust me.” Sara let her guitar fall away from her hands to sway gently on her shoulders. 

“We understand if that’s too much pressure for you.” Barry cut in sympathetically, noting the deer-in-headlights expression on Kara’s face. 

“No, no.” Kara waved him off. “I just wasn’t expecting that is all. I still want to do it though.” 

The band all breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good. In that case...” Barry hurried over to the shelf to the right of the TV and picked something up before hiding it behind his back and heading back to Kara. 

“Welcome to the band, Kara.” He pulled his hands to his front to reveal a blue bandana, the same style as the ones they all had adorned around the foreheads. He pushed it towards Kara who took it from him like it was glass. 

She was _so_ hoping she’d get a bandana too. 

“Think of it like a uniform. You can wear whatever top, pants, and shoes you want, but that bandana is a fucking necessity. We never play a show without them.” Sara informed her seriously. 

Kara nodded vigorously, smiling nervously as they all watched her put it on. 

“Perfect.” Barry tapped her forehead playfully. 

“Woo! Now that Kara is officially inducted into the band, what say we go binge on pizza at Cosmo’s?” Wally asked, rubbing his grumbling stomach. 

Cisco nodded in agreement. “Hell yeah. We should probably be practicing, but hey, band bonding is just as important as practicing, right?” 

“Fucking agreed. You eat pizza, yeah?” Sara addressed her question Kara’s way, stepping right in front of her. 

“Like nobody’s business.” She grinned. 

“Awesome! Should we invite Iris too? She’s practically an honorary member. Or manager?” Barry suggested, placing his guitar back in his case. 

Wally groaned. “No offense, but I don’t want my big sister to be a party-pooper all night.” 

“Ah, c’mon Wally. It’s not like any of us would let you drink anyways.” Cisco shrugged. 

Wally grumbled something about annoying sisters as he stood up and placed his drumsticks on the chair. 

“FYI, Barry totally has a crush on Iris.” Sara whispered to Kara as they watched the boys pack up. “You’ll see, it’s kind of hilarious. They’re both so awkwardly unsubtle about their feelings.” 

Kara giggled then asked, “Why don’t they just date then?” 

“It’s a whole shit-load of things.” Sara shrugged. “Neither wants to make the first move. Barry doesn’t want to be too quick since she just broke up with her ex, Eddie. Iris doesn’t want Wally to feel like she’s invading his life by dating one of his best friends and bandmates.” 

“They should just be together if they want. I’m sure Wally would be happy for them.” Kara sighed. 

She remembered all the shit she went through when she first started considering dating Lena. And even moreso when she realized the effect it was having on her friendship with Winn.

Sara scoffed. “Yeah? Trying telling Barry that. He’s convinced himself it’s a bad idea.” 

Kara watched Barry hum to himself as he pulled a knapsack across his body, sliding his phone in the front pocket. He was very shy, she could see how it would be a problem to make the first move. 

Sara pat her shoulder before walking away to put her own guitar away. Barry approached Kara when he saw she was now alone. 

“Hey. Doing alright?” He asked happily. 

Kara nodded. “Absolutely.” 

Barry leaned towards her. “Hope Sara isn’t laying on the charm too thick.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. Okay, so she definitely wasn’t imagining it. “So she is flirting with me? That makes me feel so much better. I totally thought I was imagining it.” 

“Nah,” Barry chuckled. “Sara is an inherent flirt. It’s like, in her DNA.” 

Kara laughed again, having no doubts about that. 

“C’mon kiddies!” Cisco called, blue and green shutter shades now adorning his face. 

“Hey, you have a ride, right?” Wally asked, a backwards purple ballcap covering his short hair as he walked up to address Kara.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I have my bike.” She nodded. 

“Sweet. We don’t drive. And taking the bus sounds really shitty right now.” Wally wrapped an arm around Kara shoulders and pulled her along, his longboard hanging loosely from his free hand. 

She was a little startled, but followed along anyways. 

Cisco was already ahead of them, opening the garage door before grabbing a scooter leaning against the wall Kara hadn’t noticed before. 

“Barry! Sara! Let’s go! If we hurry, we can beat the rush!” Cisco called back to the other two who were whispering to eachother back behind the couch. 

Sara let out a laugh and waved Cisco off as  if to say _“yeah, yeah.”_

They caught up to the rest of the gang a few seconds later, and Barry pulled the garage door shut, his skateboard in his other hand. 

Kara really hoped they hadn’t been talking about her....

“Hey! Where are you guys headed?” Jax asked as they passed by the managers office to the sidewalk. 

Sara grabbed him around the shoulders and hugged him. “Pizza. I’ll bring you back some.” 

Jax grinned and ruffled her hair. “You’re the best, Captain.” He saluted jokingly and waved at the rest of them before getting back to his paperwork. 

“Captain?” Kara asked, confused as she mounted her bike. 

Barry snorted behind his hand and Kara heard Cisco cackle ahead of them. 

Sara just grinned proudly. “A very long story.”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Barry elbowed her lightly, his eyes dancing with mischief, “it has to do with Sara, a Halloween party, and many, many drunk sorority girls.” 

The five of them began moving slowly down the sidewalk so they could still talk easily.

Cisco, seemingly interested in the conversation now, tacked on to the story. “She was dressed as pirate captain Grace O’Malley and the theme was historical figures throughout time.” 

Wally snickered and got on his longboard, standing still. “Cliff-notes version? Sara banged her way through time.”

Kara blushed at their outrightness while the other four laughed. Sara didn’t seemed embarrassed at all. She was taking it all with a proud smirk on her face. 

“Hey, that was a fun night. Certainly had more luck than you two.” She lightly punched Barry and Wally in the arm. “And you didn’t even go.” She poked Cisco’s shoulder. 

“Cindy hates those frat parties. Besides, I had my own fun with my girl that night.” Cisco defended. 

“Yeah, we get it. You’re _in love_.” Sara teased lightly, pinching his cheek. 

Cisco’s cheek pinked but he didn’t deny it, smiling proudly. 

 “Alright let’s hurry up and eat.” Sara groaned, then paused. “Race you there!” 

And then she took off on her skateboard, much to the surprise of the others. 

Barry took off after her, determination in his eyes. 

“Oy! Fuckin’ cheater!” Cisco hollered after her, rushing to catch up to the other two. 

Wally chuckled but stayed behind with Kara. “I’ll stay back here with you since you don’t know where it is.” He bumped her shoulder, smiling kindly. 

“Thanks.” She smiled back, letting the cool breeze sweep her face and closing her eyes a little. 

“Think you can handle us?” Wally asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Kara punched his arm lightly like she’d watched them all do to each other. “I think I’m ready for the challenge.” 

And she actually was. She’d never felt more ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?  
> This kinda took me forever to get out and I’m sorry. With college and winter break/the holidays, I’ve been very busy.  
> I’m not sure when I’ll be able to squeak out the next chapter, but expect it next year ;)

“Happy?” Alex asked Kara, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. Alex was clearly trying to study some very complicated human body diagrams.

 

Kara had a feeling she was kind of getting on her sisters’ nerves with her incessant talking. 

 

They had been talking (or rather, Kara had been babbling while Alex said a word or two every once in a while) for about an hour now. They were lounging on their shared couch, books and papers spread everywhere.  


But for the life of her, Kara just couldn’t stop going on about her first rehearsal with the band yesterday.  _Her_  band. She felt like she could spit fire and take on an army of aliens without breaking a sweat.

Kara bit her lip self-consciously. “Maybe a little. It just went so much better than I thought it would. I’m sorry if I’ve been talking about it too much.” She added sheepishly. 

Alex smiled up at Kara. “From what it sounds like, they needed you bad. I didn’t see it going any other way. Even Ray was going on about how jazzed they were after your audition. And don’t be sorry, Kara. This is big for you, I get it.” 

While Alex was clearly excited for her sister, Kara couldn’t help but notice her clipped tone and the way she had been pressing her pen down on the paper harder than was probably necessary. 

“You’re right, of course you are. I’m sorry I’m being so neurotic.” Kara responded, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Alex sighed and dropped her pen into the middle of her open textbook. “Kara, I said don’t be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it’s me. I’m being too crabby with you. I’m just stressed.” 

Kara nodded sympathetically and reached out to squeeze Alex’s arm softly in support. “What’s going on? Is it school?” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, it’s school. I’ve got so many tests and structures to study.” She sighed again. “But it’s also Maggie.”

That surprised Kara a little. Alex and Maggie had always seemed so strong, it was hard for her to imagine them ever having problems that would affect Alex like this. 

“What’s going on with Maggie?” She asked.

Alex scoffed. “School.” Then she shook her head and looked down at her book. “Maggie is feeling lonely, she doesn’t like that I’m never around and that I hardly have enough time for her anymore. Which I get, I really do. I  _should_  be making more time for her. But it’s near impossible at this point! We’re reaching midterms which means I really have to get my ass into gear if I ever hope of getting into a decent medical school.” 

Kara understood her dilemma. While Kara felt lots of pressure too, she knew it wasn’t near the amount Alex felt. She’d chosen a difficult career path, one were the stakes were higher and if you weren’t trained well enough, any mistake could result in death. That would be an unbearable amount of pressure for anyone, which is what made these moments for her sister so crucial. 

But she also understood Maggie’s point of view. They were in a committed relationship, and as such, Maggie likely expected to see her girlfriend more than once a week. Especially when they lived a mere ten minutes away from each other. 

“Maybe talk to Maggie about this.” Kara suggested. “I’m sure she’d understand.” 

“I have!” Alex sounded frustrated as she threw her hands up. “I have, and it always ends in a fight. She tells me she  _always_  makes time for me, and that if I can’t grant her the same curtesy, maybe I’m not committed enough to this relationship. She’s always making me out to be the bad guy and I hate it.” 

Kara scooted closer to her sister, wrapping an arm around her as her voice took on a hint of hysteria at the end. “I just....” Alex sniffled. “I love her. I do. But I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I don’t want us to end up hating each other. I do understand where she’s coming from, there’s just nothing I can do about it without jeopardizing my career.” 

Kara kissed the side of her head and closed her eyes, sighing. “I really think you need to talk to her, Alex. Talk about how unhappy you are, how stressed and upset you are. Make her understand where you’re coming from. If it’s meant to be, you’ll work it out, right? There’s nothing you can do by suffering in silence.” 

Alex nodded against Kara’s shoulder, closing her own eyes. “Fine. I’ll call her later tonight.”

“That’s my girl.” Kara smiled, resting her cheek on the top of Alex’s head. 

 

Alex sighed. “What if she wants to break up?”

 

“Then you break up.” Kara said as gently as she could. “College relationships are hard, Alex. I would know. I barely get to see Lena. But in the end, if it’s right, you’ll work it out. If not...” 

 

Alex nodded. “I get it. Thanks, Kara.” Alex pulled and after one more squeeze to Kara’s waist. She picked up her pen and notebook again. “Now go talk someone else’s ear off, yeah?”

 

Kara grinned and stood up, leaving her sister alone to her studies as she shut the door to her room. 

 

Collapsing on her bed, she sighed, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. It was five pm on a Saturday and she currently had nothing to do. 

 

Without thinking about it twice, Kara reached over to her sidetable and grabbed her phone, shooting a quick text to Barry.

 

_“Hey! What r u guys up 2? I’m kinda bored over here” -K_

 

She bit her lip and anxiously awaited his response.

 

Nearly a minute later, her phone pinged with a notification.

 

_“Well, Sara & I were planning something... You can join us if you’d like.” -B_

 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. What did he mean by ‘planning something’?

 

_“Uh-oh. Something bad?” -K_

 

_“Perhaps... Still wanna join?” -B_

 

Once again, Kara bit her lip, debating on whether it was worth it if she could get into trouble. 

 

But then she looked at Barry’s text message and excitement curled in her belly.

 

What could happen, really? Barry and Sara weren’t stupid by any means. She trusted them.

 

_“I’m in. Where r u?” -K_

 

-

 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows as she walked up to the place Barry had texted her. He said to come to the football field, but she couldn’t see why they’d be sitting in the bleachers watching the football team practice. 

 

She shrugged and continued on into the stadium before a shout stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Hey, Kara!” Sara called from her left. 

 

Kara whipped her head to the left and saw Sara and Barry sitting under the back bleachers of one of the practice fields. 

 

Both were dressed in jeans, Barry in a hoodie and Sara in a leather jacket. Kara looked down at her own cardigan and blushed. 

 

They didn’t seem to notice or care about what she was wearing because they gestured for her to quickly come over to them. 

 

It was something she was still adjusting to. The fact that her looks didn’t phase them even a little was certainly new to her. It definitely hadn’t been that way in high school. 

 

It was getting darker, if the bright lights in the stadium were any indication. If it weren’t for the lights, she probably wouldn’t have been able to see what they were wearing in the first place. 

 

Kara hurried over and crouched next to them so they formed something of a circle. She also looked behind Sara to see a duffle bag. 

 

Curiosity piqued, she smiled to the two in greeting before asking. “Where are Cisco and Wally?”

 

“Cisco’s out with Cindy and Wally went home for his dads birthday.” Barry answered in a whisper. 

 

She nodded, her pulse started to thrum with excitement again. “So what are we doing here?”

 

Barry and Sara exchanged mischievous smirks. “Quick question, how good are you at painting?” 

 

Kara blinked in confusion. “Um, okay I suppose. I always enjoyed art class. Never wanted to pursue it though.” 

 

Sara reached behind her and grabbed the duffle bag. “Well, you’re about to revisit your art skills, Danvers.” 

 

She unzipped the bag to reveal at least half a dozen spray paint cans in a multitude of colors.

 

“We’re going to deface school property?” Kara gulped. She didn’t want to sound like a goody-two shoes, but she also couldn’t get a mark on her record. 

 

Barry laughed. “It’ll be okay, Kara. We’re pros at this. Besides, a little art never hurt anyone right? It’s not like we’re trashing the place.”

 

“Yeah, we’re just... giving it some color.” Sara grinned in agreement. 

 

Kara nodded, though she still felt unsure. Barry seemingly noticed she was a little uncomfortable because he stopped smiling and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, if you’re not okay with this, you can leave. No pressure.” 

 

She thought about leaving for a second. It would be the responsible thing to do. 

 

Then again, she’d been that way her entire life. She always followed the rules and never once thought about doing otherwise. Maybe spreading her wings was good for her. 

 

Making her decision, Kara shook her head. “No, I want to stay.” 

 

“Good to hear. Here, take these.” Sara handed Kara cans of blue and green paint.

 

Barry checked his watch. “Two minutes, we better hide. This is the exit they use.” 

 

Sara nodded and tossed him his paint as he gestured for Kara to follow him around to the other side of the bleachers. 

 

They ducked behind the side of the bleachers just as loud bustling could be heard from the entrance of the stadium and the football team came filing out.

 

Several minutes went by as they filed out in groups. It wasn’t until the coaches came out and locked the door behind them that Sara stood up.

 

“Let’s hurry. Security begin scouring the area in about forty-five minutes.” And with that, she sprinted off towards the entrance with a surprising amount of agility. 

 

Barry chuckled and followed her, causing Kara to jolt into gear too. 

 

When Barry and Kara reached her, she was busy picking the lock. Kara watched in awe as Sara expertly worked on the lock, seconds later the clicking sound indicating she’d already finished. 

 

Barry openly laughed as Kara’s dumbfounded expression. “Impressive isn’t she?” 

 

Sara was ahead of them and she popped in an earbud as she shook her can of black paint, going to work on the hall closest to the entrance. 

 

Kara watched curiously as Sara elegantly drew lines and shapes that would eventually form a picture. Clearly, they had done this often. 

 

“Hey, c’mon.” Barry nudged Kara’s shoulder, gesturing to the wall opposite Sara. 

 

Kara followed him and lifted her can of blue paint, copying Sara from before and shaking it a little. “What do I paint?” She asked, nervously. 

 

Barry just shrugged. “Anything you want. This is just for fun. No protesting, right now. We save that for when we have Cisco and Wally with us too.” He said cheekily, drawing a bright red lightning bolt on the wall.

 

She smiled at him. They were truly the textbook definition of rebels, and she loved it. While she wasn’t fond of breaking school rules and defacing school property, they weren’t hurting anyone. 

 

It was just an expression of art and deep down Kara just really wanted to be accepted by these people. They were so fun and so unapologetically themselves that she couldn’t help but want to be like them. 

 

And it was so different from what she’d known in the past. It was all textbooks and math equations and school sanctioned competitions with her equally rule-following best friend. It was exhilarating.

 

Kara went to work with her blue and green paint, doing her best to paint what she hoped would eventually look like a forest landscape. 

 

She had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was that this was fun, this was relaxing. No brain power needed, she just let her hands to the work while the creativity seemed to flow through her. 

 

“Damn, Danvers. Why didn’t you tell us you were so good?” Sara asked from behind her, causing Kara to turn around and snap out of her art-induced stupor. 

 

She glanced at her work. “You really think it’s good?” 

 

“Hell yeah it is!” Barry stepped back from his picture as well to look at hers. “Why aren’t you an art major?”

 

“Yeah, you’re making the rest of us look like chumps.” Sara pat her on the back just as they heard the jingle of keys. 

 

“Fuck.” Barry whispered, shutting off his flashlight immediately at the sound. Kara and Sara followed suit a couple of seconds later. 

 

Kara felt her heart rate quadruple in pace. She couldn’t get in trouble, she couldn’t tarnish her perfect record. Her parents would be so freakin disappointed. 

 

“Goddamn pigs are fifteen minutes early. Must’ve gotten bored with giving out parking tickets.” Sara snarked, making Barry snigger quietly. Kara was too scared and stunned to make a sound.

 

Barry and Sara were whispering something quietly as they pulled Kara along further into the stadium. 

 

“Okay, Danvers-“ She stopped when she saw how pale Kara had gotten. Even with the only source of light being their flashlights, they could tell Kara was scared. “Are you okay?”

 

Kara nodded, her throat tight. “Yeah. Just worried is all.” 

 

Barry placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’re sorry, Kara. I know you haven’t done this kind of thing before.” He thought for a moment, clear guilt evident in his face. “Alright, new game-plan. Sara and I will distract them while you run for the exit. Hide behind the concessions stand until they’re out of sight, then bolt.”

 

“No, Barry. I couldn’t ask you to-“ Kara started to say. 

 

“Sorry, we aren’t taking a vote on this one.” He winked, tugging Sara’s arm to get her to come along. 

 

She saluted and ran after him. She watched them go for a second, noting how fast Barry actually was. 

 

She smiled a little at the two, a little startled when they started to scream and make lots of racket. 

 

Sure enough, two guards with batons and flashlights came barreling down the small hallway they had just graffitied mere minutes ago. 

 

Their flashlights were trained on the two currently weaving in and out of the bleachers. 

 

She heard Sara cackle as she nearly slipped, followed by one of the guards shouting, “Hey! Stop right there!”

 

Kara gulped and started sprinting for the entrance they’d come in through. Her flat slapped the gravel hard and she pumped her arms as hard as possible, willing her body to go faster, to give the guards less time to catch her friends. 

 

She passed the entrance and was greeted by the sight of their security cruiser sitting there with the headlights on. 

 

“Hey!” Kara’s heart went into overdrive when the driver of the car opened the door after spotting her. 

 

Kara changed course and headed right, planning to make a circle around the stadium and see if Barry and Sara had gotten out the other end. 

 

Her heart was beating so fast and she was breathing so hard that she could barely think. Everything was a blur around her as she _ran_ and _ran_. The cop had slowed down behind her, he clearly hadn’t been prepared to run after someone tonight.

 

“Kara! Come on!” A voice to her left shouted as she made it to the opposite side of the stadium. 

 

Her lungs on the brink of collapse, Kara stopped and surveyed the driver for the briefest of moments. 

 

“Jax?” She asked incredulously. 

 

Jax himself looked just as shocked to see her there. But the huffing cop gaining on her stopped them from exchanging pleasantries.

 

He leaned over and swung open the passengers side door. “Get in!”

 

Not needing to be told a third time, Kara used the last of her energy to sprint to the car and hop in, shutting the door behind her. 

 

She was panting and gasping for breath as Jax slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they sped off into the night, leaving the guard in the dust. 

 

When her breathing had calmed down, all Kara was left with was this addicting feeling of adrenaline. Her heart may have calmed, but now the blood was flowing fiercely through her veins and she felt lightheaded in the best of ways. 

 

Jax noticed she had gotten her breathing under control because at the next red light, he turned to her. 

 

“What on earth were you doing and why was that Rent-A-Cop chasing you?” 

 

Kara laughed. “Barry, Sara, and I were providing the stadium with a bit of art.” She grinned proudly. 

 

Jax chuckled too. “Ah, you mean they wrangled you into one of their graffiti-sessions? You’re lucky then. The first time they took me with them, it was for their protest against a new school policy that cut back the funding for the music building. I was tased by a cop that night.” 

 

Kara gasped at his words, making Jax laugh harder. “It got better after that though. You get used to the idea of breaking some rules. It’s all in good fun.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“Sounds absolutely crazy.” Kara shook her head, secretly happy that it hadn’t escalated to that degree. 

 

Her phone then buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly. 

 

_“You get out okay?! We didn’t see you outside” -B_

 

Kara smiled at his concern for her. 

 

“Yeah, I got out. Ran into a friend outside. U?” -K

 

She waited a moment for him to answer, the silence on his end making her heart thump. 

 

“So where to? Your apartment?” Jax asked with a smile. 

 

Kara looked up from her phone, feeling rude for ignoring him for a text. He did just save her skin. “Yes, please! Thank you so much, by the way. You saved my ass back there. I would’ve gotten caught for sure.”

 

“Nah.” Jax waved her off. “That dude couldn’t fuckin’ breathe, another foot and he woulda passed out in the grass. And it’s no problem. What are friends for?” 

 

Kara reached over and squeezed his arm in thanks, his words warming her heart. 

 

Her phone buzzed in her hand a second later, startling her. 

 

_“We got out! ;)” -B_

 

Kara eyebrows shot up in surprise. She thought for sure they were going to get caught. Those two guards weren’t as slow as the one that had chased her outside the stadium. 

 

_“How did you get away?” -K_

 

Her phone beeped with a text 30 seconds later. 

 

_“Sara MAY have flashed the guards...” -B_

Kara let out a giggle at that. 

 

“What?” Jax asked, wanting to be in on the joke too. “Was that them? Are they okay?” He asked. 

 

Kara wiped her eyes, her smile so wide it hurt. “Yeah, they’re fine. Apparently they got away because Sara flashed the guards.” 

 

Jax cackled loudly. “Oh wow. That sounds like Sara for sure.” 

 

Kara grinned even wider as Jax pulled up to her building. She could see the light on through their window on the third floor, meaning Alex was still home. 

 

She got out leaned towards the window to say her goodbyes as Jax rolled the window down.  

 

“Thanks so much again, Jax.” He smiled at her gratitude. “But you won’t get in trouble will you? The guard could’ve gotten your license plate number.” 

 

Jax revved up the engine, grinning cheekily. “Nope, I’m borrowing this one from the shop. Had to make an oil run.” 

 

And with that, he waved and was then out of sight. Kara grinned after him. He was quickly becoming one of her favorite people.

 

As Kara made her way up the stairs to her shared apartment, she couldn’t help but replay the events of the night in her head. 

 

Part of her was ashamed that she’d broken rules, got chased by security, and drove off like she’d participated in a hit-and-run.

 

But the other part, the larger part, could still feel that adrenaline pumping through her veins, giving her this crazy kind of high. 

 

Her first run in with the law.

 

Who knew breaking the rules could feel so incredible? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH. Looks like our little Kara is becoming an adrenaline-junkie!  
> You ever been chased by campus security? Lemme tell you, it’s terrifying...  
> Also, trouble in paradise for Sanvers! As you can see by the tags, this WILL be mostly AgentCanary & WestAllen centric, so sorry Sanvers shippers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here I am weeks later with an update. That whole “update once a week” was more of a pipe-dream...  
> Anywhoo, we introduce a couple more characters in this chapter and there’s lot of meeting going on here as we slowly approach the Battle of the Bands.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> (Also, sorry for any mistakes. I needed to get this chapter out before I went to sleep lol)

Kara had been on cloud-nine ever since her run in with the law the other night. 

 

Her parents, admittedly, wouldn’t be that proud to learn she had defaced public property and then ran from the cops. 

 

But Alex, her very loving and understanding big sister, had outright laughed and pat Kara on the back for finally living on the edge a little. 

 

She’d been a little surprised at her sisters’ reaction to be completely honest. 

 

Half of Kara expected Alex to berate her like an older sister usually would. In high school, that’s definitely what Alex would’ve done. 

 

Another giant surprise for Kara this weekend, had been her sisters’ willingness to come to a bar tonight to meet her new friends and band-mates.

 

She’d promised Alex some sister-time since she’d noticed her being awfully quiet and buried in her books as of late. 

 

But then Wally had texted her and asked her if she wanted to come out tonight to meet his own sister, Iris. 

 

Kara had to explain that she promised her sister time for the two of them and he had responded by enthusiastically telling her to bring her sister along. He added that it could be one giant meeting-session since Cisco was bringing his girlfriend Cynthia too. 

 

Alex’s immediate agreement to the idea confused Kara a little and when she asked if everything was okay, Alex had responded by saying everything was fine and she just needed a break. 

 

So that’s how Kara found herself waiting on the curb with Alex for Cisco and his girlfriend since she was one of the only people in their group who had a car. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kara asked Alex softly, noticing her sister playing with her hands nervously. 

 

Alex nodded her head, straightening her black leather jacket and pushing a lock of hair away from her face. “I told you I’m fine. Meeting new people is just nerve wracking is all. But these people are becoming a bigger part of your life. As your older sister, I need to meet them.” 

 

Ah, so that was her reasoning for agreeing to come tonight. Still, something about Alex seemed off. “Are you sure that’s all?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes,” Alex sighed exasperatedly, “I already told you I needed a break too. Studying is starting to get me down.” 

 

Kara opened her mouth to ask about Maggie’s whereabouts tonight when a horn honked and she quickly looked up to see Cisco waving at her from the passenger window of a sleek Ford Mustang. 

 

“Hop on in, ladies.” Cisco grinned, gesturing to the door behind him. 

 

Kara grinned at him and led the way, opening the door for Alex to get in first. She slid in right after her and smiled at Cynthia from the backseat when the other woman turned around to greet her new passengers. 

 

The first thing Kara noticed was her broad, beautiful smile. It crinkled the corners of the women’s mouth adorably. She had deep brown eyes, hair that matched Cisco’s in color yet was much longer, and her caramel brown skin glowed brightly in the light of her fancy car. 

 

It’s a good thing she had Lena and Cynthia was Cisco’s girlfriend otherwise Kara would probably be embarrassing herself in front of the woman at that very moment. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Cisco talks about you nonstop.” Kara shot her hand out to shake Cynthia’s. 

 

Cynthia laughed and leaned over to kiss a bright red Cisco’s cheek. He grumbled in embarrassment as Cynthia turned back to Kara. “It’s nice to meet you too, Kara. Cisco’s had plenty to say about the savior of his band.” 

 

Cisco blushed again and Kara giggled. “It’s nothing really. They’ve been great to me.” 

 

Cynthia smiled and squeezed Cisco’s hand. “And you must Kara’s sister? Alex, right?” She looked now at the other passenger, who’d kept quiet during the exchange. 

 

Alex pushes forward and shook both Cisco and Cynthia’s hands. “Yes, that’s me. Thanks for letting me come along and giving us a ride. I’ve been needing to get out.” 

 

Cisco waved her off. “Any friend or relative of Kara is a friend of ours. Welcome to the group. In case you didn’t hear before, I’m Cisco and this Cynthia.” He added.

 

Alex smiled and nodded at them both in turn. 

 

“Alright, we ready to go?” Cynthia started the car and then was met with them all agreeing. “Great, you two are in for quite the night. You ever been drinking with these idiots?” Cynthia asked Kara, her tone teasing as she glanced at Kara through the rear-view mirror.

 

Kara laughed. “No, not yet. Should I be expecting the worst?” She giggled when Cisco crossed his arms and huffed. 

 

“You’ll have fun, for sure. But be careful. Sara and this one here can get pretty nuts.” She shook her head fondly. 

 

“Is that why you came along? To keep him in check?” Alex asked from beside her. 

 

Cynthia laughed. “That’s exactly it. No cops will be involved this time if I have anything to say about it.” 

 

“You guys know I’m right here.” Cisco piped up.

 

“Oh you know I love you babe.” She winked at her boyfriend and although Cisco huffed, he also couldn’t help the smile that fought it’s way onto his lips. 

 

“And Sara is...?” Alex asked Kara, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

Kara forgot for a moment that her sister hadn’t actually met any of her band-mates. “She’s our lead guitarist.” 

 

“She’s insane.” Cisco added. 

 

“But damn is she charming.” Cynthia tacked on.

 

Kara laughed at the two in the front. Then she remembered me that Sara _was_ indeed very charming and flirty and she worried for her sister a bit.

 

Not that she thought Sara was some kind of predator that would rip her sister to shreds. But Alex was acting strange and Kara had a gut feeling that it had to do with Maggie. The last thing she needed was Alex getting entangled in Sara’s sexy web.

 

She just didn’t want to ruin the night by bringing up Maggie, which was already a sensitive subject as of late, regardless of whether they were actually having trouble at the moment.

 

No, she’d give her sister tonight to let loose and have fun. Just not too much fun, she’d have to pull Sara aside and let her know her sister was off limits. Just a friendly request, nothing rude or harsh.

 

Cisco had flicked on the radio at some point during Kara’s musings, because there was now a Radiohead song blasting through the speakers and Alex’s foot was tapping beside her.

 

Kara reached down and gripped Alex’s hand, squeezing it softly and assuredly. 

 

Glancing up at her with curious eyes, Alex squeezed back, unsure of why Kara had grabbed her hand but thankful for her sister regardless.

 

After another couple of minutes, Cynthia slowed her car down and they pulled into the parking lot. 

 

Kara glanced at the window and saw that it was an average-sized building with lots of neon signs decorating the entrance, all advertising some kind of alcohol or food. 

 

Alex was the first to unbuckle her seat and hop out of the car once it stopped and the other three hurried out after her. 

 

“Looks like Wally and Iris are already here.” Cisco pointed to a small, white compact car parked a few spaces down. “That’s Iris’ car. Sara and Barry probably hitched a ride.” 

 

“No one else has a car?” Alex asked as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and a cool wind whipped at them as they headed towards the entrance.

 

Cisco grabbed Cynthia’s hand and swung it back and forth as they led the other two inside. “Nah. Barry hates driving and Sara’s broke as fuck. Besides, she’s more of a motorcycle girl than she is a sports-car one.” 

 

Alex nodded and Kara grinned widely as she looked ahead and spotted Barry, Sara, and Wally already at the bar, accompanied by what Kara could only assume was Wally’s sister Iris. 

 

“There you are! What the fuck took you so long?!” Sara whined, clearly already well on her way to being drunk.

 

Barry laughed and clapped Cisco on the back as they approached. “Sorry, I tried to get her to wait for you guys.” He then leaned in close to Cisco’s ear but Kara was still close enough that she could make out what he was saying. “Her sister called today...” 

 

“Fuck.” Cisco whispered under his breath and Kara felt like she was missing something big and felt nothing but concern for Sara until Wally approached her.

 

“Hey you. Heard Barry and Sara almost got you arrested. Glad to see you still with us.” He snorted, shaking his head. He didn’t wait for answer though because he tugged on his sisters arm. “Hey, Iris, this is the girl I’ve been telling you about. This is Kara.” 

 

Kara turned to face Iris and smiled at her politely, shaking her hand. 

 

“Wally really hasn’t shut up about you.” Iris grinned widely, a gorgeous pearly white kind of smile. She was absolutely stunning and held an air of confidence and strength that Kara wished she possessed more often. It was very humbling to meet so many beautiful women today....

 

The thought of both Cisco and Wally gushing about her nonstop also made her blush. 

 

“I’ve heard plenty of you too, happy to finally put a name to a face.” She leaned against the counter next to her.

 

“I’m glad they found you. Wally was devastated when Caitlin left. More-so for the band than anything. You’re also much different than I expected.” Iris observed, resting her head on her chin.

 

Kara cleared her throat, not sure if that was a compliment or not. “That a good thing or a bad thing?” She asked.

 

“Good. Definitely good.” Iris chuckled and slid a small glass towards her. “Here, most of us waited for you guys to get here to start the shots.”

 

Kara dipped her head and smiled before taking the shot. “Thanks.” As she grabbed it, she suddenly remembered Alex and whipped her head around to find her standing next to Cynthia, a shot already in hand. 

 

She cleared her throat to get everyone else’s attention. Once she’d gotten their attention, she pointed to Alex. “Hey, uh, guys? Before we start drinking, I just want to introduce you to my sister, Alex.”

 

“Hey. Thanks for letting me infiltrate your party night.” Alex raised her glass in hello. 

 

Barry laughed and the others waved their hellos, grinning at Alex. 

 

Kara herself was smiling as she watched Cynthia elbow Alex with a grin. She was happy to see everyone easily embracing her sister. 

 

“Alright, let’s get this shit started!” Sara exclaimed excitedly, shoving a shot into Barry’s hand. 

 

“To friends!” Barry grinned awkwardly, he then looked at Kara and Alex, “Old and new.”

 

Everyone repeated the sentiment and downed their first shot. Kara shuddered at the bitter taste as Iris coughed next to her, partly at the potency, partly because she was giggling at the same time. 

 

The alcohol immediately settled in Kara’s stomach and she felt her belly get warm and fuzzy. 

 

“Alright people, who wants to _attempt_ to take on Cynco at pool?” He snickered, gripping his girlfriends hand and raising it in the air. 

 

Wally groaned at Cisco’s use of their combined names as well as the idea of playing pool. “No way. All you do is gloat like an asshole when you guys win.” 

 

“Cynthia’s something of a pool shark and Cisco just loves showing off her skills.” Iris leaned towards Kara, shaking her head fondly. 

 

Kara giggled as Cisco feigned hurt. “Wow, West, that hurts me. To think I’d only want to play pool with my best friends only so I can kick their asses.” 

 

“You do!” Wally exclaimed. 

 

“Are you afraid?” Cynthia raised her eyebrows challengingly, hands on her hips. 

 

Wally huffed and stormed towards the pool tables. “Fine. Iris, come on. You’re my best bet out of all these other yahoos. No offense.” He nodded politely towards Kara and Alex. 

 

Kara took no offense, having never played pool herself and not really wanting to attempt. 

 

Barry frowned as Iris walked away and Kara immediately sensed some tension in Barry’s body as the other woman walked towards the wall her brother was currently picking a cue from.

 

Alex, she noticed had taken a stool next to Sara and signaled the bartender. 

 

She was about to go watch over her sister when Barry tapped on her arm, requesting her attention. “You wanna play darts?” Barry asked, two drinks in his hands, one presumably for Kara. 

 

She glanced back at Alex worriedly as the other woman downed another shot. 

 

Barry, sensing her worry, nudged her shoulder with his elbow. “She’ll be okay. Sara won’t bite, promise. And she won’t pressure Alex to drink. She’s not like that.” 

 

Kara bit her lip and nodded, taking the glass of brownish liquid Barry held out for her and following Barry to one of the dart boards.

 

“It’s not that I’m worried about. Alex can probably drink anyone under the table. She’s just been off lately and I’m worried something is wrong.” Kara sipped the drink. It was fruitier than she expected, certainly less bitter than the shot she’d taken. 

 

Barry opened the board and pulled out the darts, passing them to Kara first. “We can keep an eye on her from here. I’ll help you.” He smiled assuringly. 

 

She smiled gratefully and got into position, throwing the dart. It missed completely and she huffed. 

 

Barry laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m terrible at this game. I just didn’t want to play pool with them. Cisco and Wally get really competitive.”

 

Kara giggled and threw her second one, which hit closer to the target this time. After a beat of silence, Kara’s curiosity got the better of her. 

 

“So, can I ask you a question?” She asked Barry, tossing her third one. 

 

Barry’s eyes narrowed suspiciously but he nodded.

 

“Actually, I have two questions. Both rather uh, personal.” She amended. These thoughts had been plaguing her for a while and she figured Barry was the best person to come to with her concerns for one of them. The other directly involved Barry so she might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?

 

Barry looked even more suspicious. “Ask and we’ll see.” He teased. 

 

“You have a crush on Iris, don’t you?” Kara asked quietly. 

 

Barry flushed a deep red and glanced down at his feet. “Am I that obvious?He asked sullenly. 

 

Kara was quick to reassure him. “Not in a creepy way, I promise.” She rested a hand on his forearm. 

 

He nodded and licked his lips nervously. “Do you think Iris knows?” 

 

She bit back a giggle. “I think she knows. I also think she might like you back too. Judging by the way she keeps glancing over here.”

 

Barry flushed again and she could tell it was taking a lot of restraint to keep from turning back and catching Iris’ eye.

 

“Should I ask her out?” He muttered, not making eye contact with her.

 

She squeezed his forearm. “As your friend? I say go for it.” He lit up a little and she was quick to add, “But as someone who knows what it feels like to move quickly after a breakup, I’d say wait a little until it feel more right. You must be hesitating for a reason.”

 

Barry slumped. “Who told you about Eddie? Wally or Sara?” He asked glumly. 

 

“Sara did. But I don’t think it means anything bad. I think you just have to test the waters a little. You don’t want to wait too long, but you also don’t want to scare her off.” 

 

 

“Well that’s not hard to decipher at all.” Barry whined. Kara laughed at his pouty expression.

 

“It sucks, I know. I don’t think I need to tell you how hard dating is.” Kara shrugged, finally pulling away from Barry and tossing another dart at the board.

 

Barry crosses his arms and took a chance to glance back at Iris, sighing at the sight of her. “You’re lucky though. You have a girlfriend.” 

 

Kara couldn't help the way her heart beat proudly at his words. The fact that she had a girlfriend like Lena was nothing short of incredible to her. “Yeah, I suppose I am.” She responded, not wanting to seem like she was bragging since Barry seemed to be crushing hard but not able to make a move. 

 

“Speaking of your girlfriend, when are you going to allow us to meet her?” Barry asked quizzically.

 

Kara walked over to the dart board and pulled the darts out, passing them to him after deciding they clearly weren’t keeping score. 

 

“She’s a very busy woman.” Kara answered cryptically, grinning at him. “But you’ll probably meet her at the Battle of the Bands. She’s already cleared her schedule so she can come.” 

 

Barry nodded, seemingly satisfied with her response. “And she’s a business major, right?”

 

“Mhm.” Kara nodded happily, proud of Lena for kicking ass in a world predominantly ruled by men. 

 

“Fancy. Can’t wait to meet the woman that has Kara Danvers tied down.” He teased, tossing a dart at the board. He hadn’t been lying, he really did suck at darts. “Now what was your other question?”

 

Her stomach clenched uncomfortably this time, but she knew it was a necessary question. “Was Caitlin your other singer?” She asked softly.

 

Barry stopped dead at her words and he faltered a little, dropping one of the darts before hastily bending down and picking it up. 

 

“Um, uh, yeah. She was.” He answered quickly.

 

“Can you-can you tell me a little bit about her?” Kara asked cautiously.

 

Barry sighed. “I suppose you have a right to know considering you’ve replaced her.” He paused as if deciding what to say next. “She... she was special to each of us in a different way.” He began, glancing back at the others to make sure they weren’t listening.

 

Kara just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 

“For Cisco and I, she’d been our best friend since high school. She was Cisco’s friend first and then when I met her we sort of became an unbreakable trio. We met Sara and Wally a little while later. But for a while it had just been the three of us nerds against the world.” Barry picked at a stray piece of fabric on his hoodie and Kara immediately felt sympathy for him.

 

“When we met Sara, she was... Well, she was in a bad place with her family. I don’t want to tell you specifics because that’s something Sara should tell you. Regardless, we became like her surrogate family for a while and Caitlin-well she was like a sister to Sara, provided things for Sara we couldn’t and they got really close. Wally may not have been as close but we all bonded when we decided to start this band, you know?” Barry was looking off into the distance now, tears in his eyes. 

 

Kara didn’t want to say anything yet, she could feel the emotion coming off Barry in waves.

 

“We were all each other had, especially for those of us whose families are far away. We did everything together, could count on each other for everything. So losing her... It was like losing a piece of me. Of all of us.” He sniffled and ran a hand under his nose. 

 

Kara regretted asking him about this now. She had no idea it caused him that much pain. “I’m sorry I asked, Barry.” She said sadly, reaching out to squeeze his hand in support. 

 

She was suddenly hit with a wave of insecurity. She was supposed to replace someone who was this close to them all? Someone’s whose shoes were impossible to ever fill?

 

He sniffled again. “No, I’m glad you asked. It’s better you know now. Before-“ He sighed and slumped over a little. 

 

“Before ‘what’?” Kara asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

Barry looked away. “Before we see her at the Battle of the Bands.” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened a little. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, she left us for another band. Her _boyfriends_ band. They needed a singer so she left us for him.” He added disdainfully. 

 

Kara’s stomach dipped. Not only had this girl used to be their best friend, but now she had to compete against her? Both in a figurative sense and a literal sense?

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. I guess we were just so focused on making you feel like a part of us, that we never took the time to really tell you what you were getting into. How personal it all is. Also, I’m sorry for being so emotional. Alcohol does that to me.” Barry apologized, chuckling softly.

 

It did make Kara feel kind of awkward about the whole thing. It made her feel more out of the loop than anything else so far. 

 

But she also couldn’t back out now. She made a promise to them and as much as it made her feel insecure, she kept her promises. 

 

“Thank you for telling me. There’s no need to apologize though. It’s really none of my business, what happened with her. I do know that I’m going to help you kick her bands’ ass and make her regret ditching you guys.” She promised him. 

 

Barry let out another watery chuckle. “We really hit the jackpot with finding you, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you did.” She affirmed, being playfully cocky. 

 

Barry pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks, Kara. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” 

 

She squeezed him back. “You guys are doing just as much for me.” 

 

He pulled away slightly and grinned at her. “I’m proud to call you my friend. It’s only been less than a week and I feel like I know you better than almost anyone else in my life.”

 

“Maybe it’s just because we’re so similar.” She teased him, glad to see him smile. 

 

“That true.” He agreed. “You’re like the female version of me.” 

 

Kara laughed. “Exactly. Now c’mon. We should stop being such sad sacks and play some darts. And maybe make sure Alex and Sara aren’t drinking themselves to death.”

 

Barry nodded and squeezed her once more before letting go. She had to admit, it was refreshing to have a male friend that was so comfortable with hugging and emotions. It made her feel that much more comfortable with him emotionally. 

 

They went back and forth like that for a good hour, refilling their drinks and every once in a while glancing at Alex and Sara who were still drinking away. 

 

Sometimes Wally or Cisco would be particularly loud and they would watch them for a moment. Apparently they were doing a best 2 out of 3 which Barry said could take a while. 

 

At half past ten, they made their way over to Sara and Alex who _had_ to have been on their sixth or seventh shot in addition to whatever other drinks they’d chugged. 

 

“How have you two not passed out yet?” Barry asked incredulously, taking the empty seat next to Sara while Kara slid onto the stool next to her sister, silently agreeing with Barry. 

 

Barry seemed happier after their little chat. She had a feeling he was relieved to get all of that off his chest. 

 

“We’re fineeeee.” Sara pat his cheek hard enough that he winced. “Danvers, you didn’t tell me Danvers was so damn good at holding her liquor.” She hiccuped. “Oh wait, that’s confusing isn’t it? Which Danvers is older?” She asked no one in particular.

 

Kara giggled but answered her drunk friend anyways. “Alex is older than me.”

 

“Great!” Sara clapped her hands together, startling a younger couple nearby who glared at her. “That makes you ‘Danvers’,” she pointed to Alex, “And you ‘little Danvers’.” She ended with her finger pointed at Kara. 

 

“Or you could just call them ‘Kara’ and ‘Alex’?” Barry suggested. 

 

Sara looked at him. “That’s ridiculous, Barry.”

 

Barry, in no way wanting to argue with a drunk Sara just put his hands up in mock surrender and didn’t say another word.

 

“So Danvers,” Sara forged on like she was picking up on an already established conversation. “Are you going to the Battle of the Bands?” 

 

Alex gulped down a large amount of some clear liquid in her glass. “Of course! Wouldn’t miss supporting my baby sister up on that stage.” 

 

“You’re such a good sister.” Sara complimented, “I wish mine cared about me half as much.” She rambled. 

 

Barry placed a comforting hand on her back but before anyone could respond to her odd statement, she spoke again. 

 

“Pretty cool that you’re both into women.” Sara eyed both of the sisters, licking her lips sultrily. “Have you ever considered a threesome-“

 

“Whoa! Okay, that’s enough vodka for you. Kim, can you get Sara some water, here.” Barry cut in loudly, his eyes widening in alarm.

 

Alex seemed unaffected by Sara’s statement, too far gone on the alcohol to process it. While Kara ducked her head, her face heating up spectacularly. 

 

‘Sorry’ Barry mouthed to her. She waved him off even though her face was still as red as a tomato. 

 

As Barry tried to force some water in Sara’s system, Kara turned to her sister. “You having fun?” She asked her, hoping for at least that much.

 

“Yeah.” Alex smiled softly, her cheeks tinted pink and she wavered a little, forcing Kara to grip her jacket to steady her. “Sara’s really nice. And sexy.” She added that last part quietly, her eyes flicking over to gaze at Sara hotly. 

 

Kara cleared her throat, once again wondering what was going on between Alex and Maggie. Alex was usually never this outwardly flirtatious. Not since her and Maggie had been together. 

 

She had a sickening feeling in her gut that the two had broken up. It was the only explanation for the way Alex had been acting. And Alex did mention they’d been having problems. 

 

She just wished Alex had come to her to talk about it. Then again, this was _Maggie_ , and maybe Alex just needed time to process things. 

 

“I’m glad you’re having fun. Just slow down a bit, okay? For me?” Kara asked, pushing a glass of water towards her.

 

Alex sighed, “Alright.” She grabbed the cup dramatically and took a few sips before setting it down.

 

Time passed quickly while Barry, Kara, and Sara discussed potential song choices and Alex put in her opinion every once in a while. 

 

Sara’s ideas were more outlandish thanks to the alcohol still flowing through her system. So they didn’t really get any great ideas out of her. 

 

The other four were taking longer than expected because at one point during their third game, Cisco had spilled beer all over a corner of the table. 

 

While the manager grumbled about stupid college students, the four had to move to another table and replay their third game.

 

Which meant by the time they’d finished (with Cisco whooping in victory and Wally outside taking out his aggression on the dumpster), it was almost midnight.

 

“Good thing we don’t have class tomorrow.” Iris hiccuped, leaning against the counter.

 

Cynthia nodded in agreement, trying to fend off her boyfriends lips which were currently trying to make their way over her neck. 

 

“I think Jim’s kinda pissed at this dumbass for spilling beer all over his table,” Barry poked Cisco’s shoulder. “You guys wanna go sleep it off at our place before we do something that get’s us banned?” 

 

“That’s probably for the best.” Cynthia agreed. 

 

“Someone should go fetch Wally. He’s still beating up trash outside.” Cisco snickered. 

 

Iris rolled her eyes, “Barry, could you help me?” She asked sweetly, looking up at him. 

 

Barry jumped up immediately, his cheeks pinking. “Of course! C’mon.” He nervously placed his hand on the small of her back and led her outside.

 

Kara smiled at the two, sincerely hoping they got together someday. 

 

When the door opened they could hear trash rustling outside and Cisco howled with laughter. 

 

“Man, that boy hates to lose.” He shook his head, still chuckling. 

 

Cynthia mimicked him and shook her head too. “C’mon, let’s head out to the cars. You guys want to ride with us again?” Cynthia asked Kara and Alex. 

 

Kara nodded and she helped Alex stand and wrapped an arm around her for support. “Yes please.”

 

Cynthia pried herself from Cisco after kissing his cheek gently and went to help Sara, who practically had her nose buried in her glass of water. “Alright, up you go.” 

 

Sara whined at being moved and Cynthia grunted when Sara practically went dead-weight. Cisco rushed to Sara’s other side and helped Cynthia carry her out to the car. 

 

Wally was already in Iris’ car, the window rolled down. “You just wait, Ramon. Next time we’re at the pipes I’ll kick your ass.” He grumbled, his arms crossed like a petulant child in the backseat.

 

“In your dreams West. I’ll take you on anytime, anywhere.” Cisco retorted as he and Cynthia helped Sara into the seat next to Wally. 

 

“Did I tell you they’re annoying as fuck when they’re drunk?” Cynthia asked Kara rhetorically.

 

Kara giggled and helped Alex to Cynthia’s car, sliding her sister into the backseat.

 

Her head felt kind of fuzzy so she quickly slid in next to her. She wasn’t nearly as gone as her sister, but she was definitely drunk. The drinks she’d had over the night catching up with her.

 

She didn’t even notice Cisco and Cynthia get back in the car, nor did she realize how much time had passed before they pulled into an apartment complex.  

 

She did notice when Cisco opened the car door to help her out, Cynthia helping out Alex on the other side. And together they climbed the steps after the other four.

 

Barry fumbled with the keys before pushing the door open, and Kara realized this was the first time she’d actually be in their apartment. 

 

“So, you all can just crash here. I’m sure Iris and Cynthia, our wonderful designated drivers, don’t want to spend any more time hauling our asses anywhere.” Barry gestured to the apartment. 

 

It wasn’t as dirty as they had made it out to be. The living room was spacious, with a large couch and armchair facing a small tv, a bookshelf with knick-knacks and books scattered about. There was a stereo to the right of the tv and a tower of cds and records that were messily strewn about. A few cans here and there, and other random items placed in different spots. Overall it felt comfortable and lived in, very much like their little garage at JJ’s. 

 

Cisco let Kara go to plop down on the couch, Cynthia following suit and cuddling into her boyfriends arms. 

 

Kara glanced around at the rest of the apartment, noticing lights, very much like the ones in their practice space, strewn about the whole apartment. Even down the hall where she presumed the bedrooms and bathroom were, and the kitchen which was separated from the living room by island counters with stools pushed in front of them in place of a dining table.

 

There were posters along the walls of bands and even some flags and banners related to the college. 

 

“You like?” Wally asked her as he walked passed her on his way into the apartment.

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “I love it.” 

 

Wally grinned at her and moved to rest on the armchair. 

 

Barry and Iris reappeared moments later with blankets galore. 

 

“Everyone gets one, and no stealing blankets. Wally.” Iris deadpanned, tossing him one. 

 

Wally stuck his tongue out at her but accepted the blanket anyways. 

 

Barry passed Kara blanket. “You and your sister can take mine and Wally’s beds if you’d like. We keep them clean, I swear.” He teased.

 

Kara laughed and took the blanket. “That’s okay, I want to hang out here with all of you.” 

 

“What about my bed?” Cisco asked. 

 

“You and Cindy have sex on that bed!” Barry exclaimed, scandalized that Cisco would even suggest such a thing.

 

“It’s not like I don’t wash the sheets.” Cisco defended. 

 

Wally snuggled into his blanket, already curled into the armchair. “Your bed is boring anyways. Who wouldn’t want to sleep in bunk-beds?” 

 

Kara giggled at the thought of Barry and Wally having a bunk-bed. 

 

Cisco was going to retort back when Cynthia silenced him with a kiss. 

 

“Normally I hate when you guys get all mushy, but tonight I’m thankful for your ability to shut him up, Cindy.” Sara grumbled, holding her head in her hands as she began the stage of feeling like utter crap.

 

It had been a good two hours since she’d had a drop of alcohol and was getting grumpy. 

 

“Amen!” Wally agreed from his spot. 

 

Iris pat Sara’s back gently and placed a blanket on the counter next to her. 

 

Kara settled in on the floor next to where Barry had already set out his blanket. 

 

“Nope, off the floor.” Barry pushed her up. “You’re on the couch with your sister. And Wally, get your ass up. Iris is sleeping there.” 

 

Iris smiled shyly over at Barry for his chivalry. He blushed and continued prodding Wally until he stood up and slumped to the floor dramatically. 

 

“Just step on him.” Barry snorted after trying to move Wally from the front of the armchair while he played dead.

 

“Gladly.” Iris smirked, stepping ever so slightly on Wally’s calf before he yelped and scurried away. 

 

Cisco stood up after detaching himself from Cynthia’s mouth. “Well, goodnight all. We’ll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon, probably.” 

 

Cynthia also wished them all goodnight and Cisco winked as he shut the door furthest down the hall with a click. 

 

“Gross.” Barry shuddered, curling up against the pillow and covering his lanky body in a blanket. 

 

Kara helped Alex to the couch, completely missing the way Alex’s eyes bored into the back of Sara’s head. 

 

She covered her sister in a blanket before falling onto the couch herself, realizing how exhausted she actually was. 

 

“Goodnightttttt!” Wally called from somewhere by Iris as Sara flicked off all the lights except for a dim one by the kitchen sink. 

 

He received a chorus of good nights and one “shut the fuck up” from Sara before they all went silent. 

 

Kara only lasted longer than Wally, who had begun snoring about five minutes after everything went quiet. 

 

A few minutes after him, Kara felt her eyes begin to droop and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Alex staring towards the kitchen, more awake and alert than she’d seen her all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Until next communion!


End file.
